Stress Relief
by Melty Cat
Summary: ONESHOT. Ionia is busy with training after the arcade has closed which has left Turbo with nothing to do. How ever will he get to sleep?


The day had been long and full of quarter alerts for Turbo. It was surprising just how many people still loved the old, retro games and his seemed incredibly popular. Not that he minded, he loved the attention. He lapped up all the praise, smiling faces and cheers of 'Turbo-Tastic' from the arcade's visitors and relished the sore, defeated grimaces of his brothers, Fender and Axle, when he took to the podium to receive his trophy.

He wandered into the garage and looked over at his brothers who had retired early. They were in their karts under their wool blankets snoring away peacefully, something Turbo wished he could be doing at that moment. But his body was still feeling restless no matter how tired and exhausted he felt.

He let out a sigh and wandered over to his kart, pulled the blanket he kept next to his parking spot and hopped into the seat, his legs trailing over the front as he reclined in an attempt to relax. He closed his big, yellow eyes and tried to force himself to sleep, but nothing was happening. It was obvious that he was not going to get to sleep any time soon.

He opened his eyes again and stared up at the grey ceiling contemplating his day. After the arcade had closed and all the other characters were mingling, having fun or relaxing, he had been bored out of his mind. Ionia, his girlfriend, had already agreed to do some training exercises with her team mates in her game. This meant Turbo had been left with nothing to do.

He had tried to occupy himself. He had visited Birkin and Blanky in the labs, but was chased out after he'd somehow managed to spill a very corrosive chemical on one of Birkin's shoes. He'd wandered over to Burger Time for an after game snack, but hadn't enjoyed it one bit. He'd even visited Street Fighter to watch some sparring matches, but even that held no interest for him. The rest of the time he had spent at Tapper's downing root beer after root beer in an attempt to cloud his brain with bubbles. Again, it hadn't worked in curing his boredom at all, instead he was just met with hostility from patrons who remembered the actions of the old Turbo. It was no fun at all. If Ionia had been there it would have been so different.

That's when his mind began to wander. Ionia... How he missed her smile. She had only been away for a day, but it felt like she'd been away for weeks. It amazed him how she could cheer him up so fast with just a glimpse of her cheeful face. He smiled, let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, his mind firmly fixed on a mental image of her smile. That smile that he admired so much. He was reluctant to express himself publicly, sure, but privately he would proclaim his admiration and love with no issues. And when he did he just adored how her lips would curve into a wide grin that almost mirrored his.

Those lips... Blue, full, pouty, sweet tasting. Turbo suddenly felt flutterings in his stomach at the thought of kissing them. How each kiss felt as soft as a marshmallow against his skin and how she'd always entice his mouth open to explore with her tongue. Oh, how she excited him when she did that. How she'd busy her hands, running them down his back, caressing him so gently.

He shivered from a sudden rush of tingles that ran down his body as he remembered the last time she had kissed him like that. How her fingers dug into his grey flesh while she nibbled on his lips tenderly. Turbo suddenly felt very hot under the wool blanket. He kicked it down a little as he unzipped his racing suit, peeling it away from his body like a second skin. After dumping it to one side he sank back under the blanket again, his upper half peeking out to regulate his temperature.

That was another thing Ionia had been good at. The way she would unzip his suit so seductively, run her fingers under it and pull it down in one, clean motion. He shivered again as he felt the blood rushing through his veins from recalling such intimacy.

He closed his eyes and remembered their last passionate encounter, a feint red hue tinging his cheeks. How amazing she had looked laying in that cave on those cushions. He loved when she allowed him to take charge and remove her armour by himself. That sound of unclipping metal made him woozy and then the delicious sticky sounding silicone-like coating she wore to protect her sensitive skin underneath drove him wild as it peeled away from her curves to reveal her beautiful, naked body beneath. His mind halted on those curves. How perfect they were. Wide, round hips, firm thighs, a small waist that led up to full, perky...

A sudden 'thunk' echoed through the room as he'd lost himself in thought so much that he bashed his helmet against the back of his kart by mistake as his neck had relaxed. It startled him a little and he quickly checked to make sure it hadn't woken up his brothers. Satisfied they were still snoring like power drills he relaxed again and closed his eyes, envisioning the beauty of his girlfriend again.

His mind wandered to how he enjoyed grabbing handfuls of her hair, how she squealed with delight when he pulled on it, how she would demand more. He loved the way her white skin would mark beneath his fingertips and he grazed them over her thighs. She would moan so loudly when he'd take hold of her breasts in his small hands and beg him to not let go.

He felt his hand reaching downwards almost involuntarily as beads of sweat formed on his skin over the memories. He couldn't help himself. He grasped his lower half firmly as memories of her screaming his name filled his mind. He loved hearing her scream so much. She would do it a lot, especially when he would bite down on any part of her body, or grab hold of her roughly.

He let out the breath that he had been holding in while his hand had been busy and sharply inhaled another lung full before continuing. He only wished that Ionia was there with him. Oh what he would do to her if she was in the garage at that moment and he wouldn't even care that his brothers were present. Fuck them, they could look on with jealousy as he bent Ionia over his kart and had his way with her. They could watch as he pinned her down with her legs held high over his head, as he licked down her body. They could...

He cringed as he felt his body tremble as he let out another breath, this time coupled with a quiet moan. One of the twins shuffled under his blanket, but Turbo didn't care. He had gone way past the point of caring. His mind was on Ionia and how much he wanted to be with her, to be able to just touch her and kiss her and feel comforted after having such an awful day.

His hand began to move more frantically as his mind played out scenario after scenario, his skin becoming more and more slick from sweat. He gritted his big, yellow teeth as his muscles tensed, a small whimper escaping his vocal chords as his body finally realeased. It felt amazing. All the tension felt as if it melted away from him in an instant. He layed there panting for a moment, his limbs limp at his sides, before wiping his brow with the back of his hand and shuffling around under the scratchy wool blanket. It felt sticky from his exertion and he realized that it had probably not been the best of ideas to relieve his tension without having anything besides the blanket to catch it. It clung to his body as he moved and it felt horribly uncomfortable. He only hoped that one of the twins didn't have wash duties the next day, or he'd have a hard time explaining the mess he had made.

Turbo yanked the blanket up more and wiped his hand on it before attempting to settle, satisfied and oddly at peace with himself. He closed his eyes and smiled happily. He couldn't wait to wake up the following day. If Ionia was that good in his head, he just couldn't wait to be with her in person again.


End file.
